Cantando e Relembrando
by Layla Fox
Summary: Uma história em que o pessoal do Bob Esponja se reúne no Siri Cascudo num dia parado para cantar, todas as músicas citadas aqui pertencem à Avril Lavigne, com pequenas citações de Squandy, principalmente no final, espero que gostem, please R&R ;D


**A / N : Ainda sem celular... ô tristeza... agora meu vício é Avril Lavigne (duvido que alguém não saiba mas ela já cantou a musica tema do Bob Esponja, só não lembro em qual episódio) e por isso eu pensei "Por que não juntar o útil ao agradável ?", e só lembrando, todas as letras que eu vou escrever aqui pertencem à Avril Lavigne, até por que se eu possuísse uma letra só, eu já teria outro celular XD. Quem já leu minhas outras histórias, sabe que eu não me apego ao capacete de ar da Sandy, até porquê, por que me apegar ao oxigênio quando se ascende fogo embaixo d'água ?**

Era um daqueles dias no Siri Cascudo, pouco movimento, mesas praticamente vazias, um típico sábado em que os clientes se esbaldavam na Lagoa Goo ou algo do tipo, Sr. Sirigueijo e Lula Molusco dormiam, o chefe em sua sala, coberto por seu precioso dinheiro, e o funcionário no balcão, coberto por uma revista de dança, Bob Esponja fazia um piquenique com seus amigos hambúrgueres na cozinha, até que o sininho da porta tocou e o mestre cuca não hesitou em prontificar a espátula e a tripulação (Lula Molusco) para atender sua melhor amiga, Sandy.

- Clientes ! – Bob Esponja gritou da janela de pedidos onde Lula Molusco se apoiava, e caiu com o susto.

- Bob Esponja, será que você não pode apenas preparar o pedido ? É só um pedido ! – Lula Molusco se queixou.

- O Sr. Sirigueijo sempre diz que todos os funcionários tem que estar alertas quando há o menor cliente nas imediações do estabelecimento – Bob Esponja respondeu com um livro de regras do Siri Cascudo escrito pelo próprio proprietário.

- Oh Netuno, tenha piedade, Sandy explique para esse atrofiado mental que isso não é necessário e... – ele parou quando percebeu que ela não estava prestando atenção, ela estava com um envelope na mão olhando para ele como se fosse uma cartinha de um admirador secreto, um sorriso bobo (até apaixonado) no rosto, na outra algumas folhas de papel – Sandy ? Sandy. Sandy ! – Lula Molusco estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto dela.

- Ah, o quê ? – ela saiu do 'transe' – Do que estavam falando ?

- Deixe para lá, o que vai querer ? – ele disse e recolheu a revista, mas tentou dar uma espiada no que ela estava lendo.

- Só uma porção de fritas e, Bob Esponja, o violão que eu deixei no porão outro dia ainda está ai ?

- Aham, empoeirado e mofado do jeito que você deixou, quer que eu pegue ?

- Por favor.

- Por acaso você não pretende fazer uma serenata aqui no restaurante, certo ? – Lula Molusco se intrometeu.

- Economize saliva Luloso, você não vai conseguir me irritar hoje – ela levantou o envelope e a carta que estava lendo antes – acabei de receber uma carta do meu irmão e ele disse que pediu a namorada em casamento e me mandou escolher algumas músicas para tocar na festa, e também quero ver se me lembro alguns acordes da minha velha viola texana.

Sandy sentou em uma mesa perto do balcão e começou a revirar seus papéis com letras de músicas, às vezes batucando na mesa para fazer o ritmo, até que Bob Esponja chegou com o violão e as fritas e se sentou ao lado da amiga, haviam apenas dois peixes sentados na outra mesa do outro lado do restaurante e não pareciam ligar para o que acontecia em volta.

- Escolhe uma música, Bob Esponja, qualquer uma – Sandy disse e embaralhou os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Essa aqui – ele apontou para uma folha no centro da mesa.

- Boa escolha – ela checou as cordas do violão – mas eu não quero incomodar ninguém, sabe ? – ela disse e olhou para o cefalópode que lia sua revista no balcão.

- Não vai me incomodar, desde que não seja desafinada – ele respondeu.

- La da da da La da da da... – ela cantou enquanto dedilhava o violão suavemente, Lula Molusco deixou cair a revista, a voz dela era incrível, depois da "amostra grátis" ela perguntou: – desafinei ?

– Não ... – Lula Molusco disse e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sandy arrumou o violão e começou. {Things I'll never say}

- I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head  
>I'm feeling nervous<br>Trying to be so perfect  
>Cause I know you're worth it<br>You're worth it  
>Yeah<p>

If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I want to blow you away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight?<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I wanna see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say… - ela cantou a música inteira sem errar uma corda, quando acabou, Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco e os dois peixes que estavam sentados na outra mesa bateram palmas, ela ficou um pouco acanhada.<p>

- Puxa Sandy, faz tempo que eu não te ouvia cantar – Bob Esponja comentou.

- Acho que sim... Deixa ver... – ela tirou uma letra aleatoriamente no monte de papel – Puxa vida, essa me lembra o dia em que deixei o Texas...

- Err... eu posso dar uma olhada nas outras músicas ? – Lula Molusco perguntou, estranhamente tímido.

- Senta aqui – ela apontou para um banco ao seu lado, como não haviam clientes, ele saiu do caixa e começou a olhar os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Toca, Sandy, toca ! – Bob Esponja pediu e ela dedilhou o violão num ritmo mais acelerado que o anterior. {Headset}

- See I got a little bit of a problem  
>Back where I come from,<br>Feels like five people in my population  
>And no one ever leaves there<br>I'm gonna be the first one  
>'cause my papa always told me the way it was,<br>And my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't

But I've got my head set on California  
>I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya<br>And I'll send a big postcard, just to piss you off  
>I've got my head set on California<p>

See, I got what you would call an obsession  
>It feels like I think sane<br>The limits of a small town  
>Frustrating my brain,<br>Might leave some roots there,  
>But my head's on the next plane<br>'cause my daddy always told me the way it was,  
>And my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't<p>

But I've got my head set on California  
>I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya<br>And I'll send a big postcard, just to piss you off  
>I've got my head set on California… - Sandy mais uma vez encerrou e recebeu palmas dos amigos em volta, agora ela estava ofegante pois o ritmo era mais rápido, Patrick chegou.<p>

- O que vocês estão fazendo ? – ele perguntou.

- A Sandy tá cantando pra gente, sente aqui Patrick – Bob Esponja disse e apontou para o banco ao seu lado.

- Eu não estou _só_ cantando pra vocês, Bob Esponja, depois vocês vão me ajudar a escolher as músicas para o casamento do meu irmão, Lula Molusco, escolhe a próxima.

- Essa – ele entregou uma folha à Sandy.

- Bom...

- O quê ?

- Essa música tem cifra de violão, mas é bem pequena, a cifra principal é de piano, eu posso até cantar mas sem a parte instrumental – eles assentiram, Sandy entregou o violão ao Bob Esponja e chegou mais perto da mesa.

- O que ela está fazendo ? – perguntou Patrick, com os olhos fechados, Sandy começou a tocar na mesa com os dedos suavemente, como se estivesse diante de um piano clássico. {Hush Hush}

- I didn't mean to kiss you  
>You didn't mean to fall in love<br>I never meant to hurt you  
>We never meant for it to mean this much<br>Hush, hush, now

I wanted to keep you  
>Forever next to me<br>You know that I still do  
>And all I wanted was to believe<br>Hush, hush, now

So, go on, live your life  
>So, go on, say goodbye<br>So many questions  
>But I don't ask why<br>So, this time I won't even try  
>Hush, hush, now<br>Hush, hush, now… - ela cantou e encenou o tocar de piano, a imaginação do Bob Esponja ajudou os amigos a escutar a melodia.

- Puxa, eu não sabia que as mesas faziam som de teclado – comentou Patrick.

- Piano, seu imbecil – corrigiu Lula Molusco.

- Canta mais, Sandy – pediu Bob Esponja.

- Sua vez Patrick, escolhe uma música – Sandy apontou para um monte de papéis em cima da mesa, Patrick pegou um papel, deu uma olhada nele e... colocou-o goela abaixo.

- Patrick, seu idiota, eu ia cantar isso ! – Sandy se segurou para não dar um soco nele, mas recebeu apenas um arroto como resposta.

- E agora, Sandy ? – Bob Esponja perguntou.

- Foi só uma folha, só preciso ver qual letra está faltando – ela respondeu e eles começaram a revirar as folha (menos Patrick, por segurança), até chegarem a conclusão de qual música estava sendo digerida naquele momento – {Move your little self on}, ah essa música tem história.

- Que tipo de história ? – perguntou Lula Molusco.

- A letra explica melhor que eu... – ela disse e dedilhou o violão.

- Pois eu acho que essa música não me caiu muito bem – Patrick interrompeu e correu para o toilet.

- I will move, my little self on  
>It won't be, very much longer<br>One day soon, he will find me  
>I know this, because I believe<p>

If I get, to know myself better  
>I will be, a little bit stronger<br>I won't forget, everything you told me  
>Yeah, I miss, the way you'd hold me<br>The words you told me

Things happen for a reason, you'll become a stronger person  
>When life tears you up, then you'll understand<br>It's never easy, but you'll know when you get there  
>As it tears you down, it builds you up<br>Well, it built you up

Some girls fall, just like I did  
>They break our hearts, should've broke his<br>Get yourself up, strut along further,  
>My advice, you can do better<br>Just say whatever

Well, you said you would love me forever  
>Well, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla<br>You should maybe watch what you're saying  
>Why, why, why… - ela tinha razão, a letra já falava tudo, por isso, eles acharam melhor não pedir detalhes.<p>

- Então... – Bob Esponja começou.

- Qual é a próxima ? – Lula Molusco completou, eles voltaram para a ordem e Bob Esponja escolheu outra música.

- Ah, meu Deus, meu irmão me conhece como ninguém, eu _amo_ essa música ! – Sandy disse tocando o violão no clássico estilo country.

- Toca Sandy, toca – Patrick e Bob Esponja disseram ao mesmo tempo. {No one needs to know}

- Am I' Dreaming? Or Stupid?  
>I Think I've been hited by cupid<br>But no one needs to know, right now  
>I met a tall, dark and handsome man<br>And I've been busy makin' big plans  
>But no one needs to know right now<p>

I got my heart set, my feet wet  
>And he don't even know it yet<br>But no one needs to know right now

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
>But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now<p>

I want bells to ring, a choir to sing  
>The white dress the guests the cake the car<br>the whole darn thing  
>But no one needs to know right now<p>

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
>But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now<p>

We'll have a little girl a little boy  
>A little Benjie we call Leroy<br>But no one needs to know right now

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
>And he don't know only he can make it right<p>

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
>And he don't know only he can make it right<p>

Am I dreaming or stupid ?  
>But boy I've been hit by cupid<br>But no one needs to know right now  
>No one needs to know right now... – ela encerrou tocando o violão alegremente e segurando o riso, aquela música devia ter algum significado a mais para ela, outra vez, ninguém pediu detalhes.<p>

- Essa música é bem no estilo do Texas, certo ? – perguntou Lula Molusco.

- Quer dizer caipira ? – ela replicou.

- Não, eu não quis dizer...

- Eu acho que essa aqui é bem a sua cara, o que acha Bob Esponja ? – ela pegou uma das folhas, agora já estavam nas últimas letras, e mostrou ao Bob Esponja, que riu.

- Eu acho que sim, Sandy – ele respondeu e riu de novo, ela tocou notas mais altas no violão, o som parecia sair de uma guitarra. {Runaway}

- Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
>Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late<br>My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
>Looks like it's just one of those kind of days<br>You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
>No you can't<br>cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
>Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no<br>Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
>I can't help myself,<br>Don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
>Throw my hands up and let it go<br>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah  
>I just want to fall and lose myself<br>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah… - ela terminou de cantar e todos caíram na gargalhada, exceto o cefalópode, que recebeu com sucesso a indireta.<p>

- Ha ha, estou morrendo de rir – ele disse, com sarcasmo.

- Ora, é só uma brincadeira, não tenho culpa se você se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição – Sandy respondeu, por sua vez, ele pegou uma folha e entregou à ela.

- Cante essa – ela olhou para a música depois para ele, ok então, né ? {Stop standing by}

- All this talking to you  
>I don't know what I'm to do<br>I don't know where you stand  
>What's inside of your head<br>All this thinking of you  
>Is that what you're doing too<br>You're always on my mind  
>I talk about you all of the time<p>

Don't waste another day  
>Don't waste another minute<br>I can't wait to see your face  
>Just to show you how much I'm in it<br>So open up your heart  
>Help me understand<br>Please tell me who you are  
>So I can show you who I am…<p>

- Bravo ! Bravo ! – Bob Esponja dizia e batia palmas, junto com Patrick.

- Não é de se jogar fora – os três olharam para ele – tá bom, é realmente muito interessante.

- Acho que vindo dele é um elogio – ela disse ao Bob Esponja.

- Deve ser.

- Próxima – Patrick disse e pegou a penúltima folha.

- NÃO ! – todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, mas Patrick apenas entregou a folha à Sandy, ela leu e começou a tocar. {Who knows ?}

- Why do you look so familiar?  
>I could swear that I have seen your face before<br>I think I like that you seem sincere  
>I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more<p>

I think there's something more  
>Life's worth living for<p>

Who knows what could happen  
>Do what you do<br>Just keep on laughing  
>One thing's true<br>There's always a brand new day  
>I'm gonna live today like it's my last day<p>

Find yourself  
>'Cause I can't find you<br>Be yourself  
>Who are you?<br>Find yourself  
>'Cause I can't find you<br>Be yourself  
>Who are you?...<p>

- Só tem mais uma – Bob Esponja disse desanimado, ele estava gostando daquela seção de cantoria.

- Se quiserem eu posso cantar a música que eu escrevi outro dia – Patrick disse.

- Não ! – Lula Molusco se exaltou, pegou a última folha e entregou à Sandy – cante logo antes que ele comece. {Why}

- Why, do you always do this to me?  
>Why, couldn't you just see it through me?<br>How come, you act like this  
>Like you just don't care at all<p>

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
>I can feel I can feel you near me,<br>even though you're far away  
>I can feel, I can feel you baby, why<p>

It's not supposed to feel this way  
>I need you, I need you<br>More and more each day  
>It's not supposed to hurt this way<br>I need you, I need you, I need you  
>Tell me, are you and me still together?<br>Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
>Tell me, why…<p>

- Ah – Bob Esponja disse beirando o choro – quer dizer que acabou ?

- Eu acho que não – uma voz masculina com sotaque sulista na porta do Siri Cascudo, um esquilo com a mesma fisionomia de Sandy entrou pela porta, era alto, pouco mais alto que Lula Molusco, forte, jeito de peão, tinha um grande chapéu de boiadeiro escrito 'Texas' na cabeça, Sandy empurrou Lula Molusco, que estava sentado ao seu lado e correu em direção ao esquilo, lhe dando um forte abraço.

- Randy ! Por que não me avisou que vinha ? – ela disse, ele retribuiu o abraço, enquanto o pessoal apenas observava a cena sem entender nada, Bob Esponja perguntou quem era ele, disse que deveria ser o irmão que ela estava falando, apesar da semelhança, Lula Molusco disse que deveria ser namorado dela, ou até ex-namorado, pois era bem estranho ela cantar tantas músicas sobre término de relacionamento e depois um cara que ninguém conhece chega e ela corre para seus braços, até Patrick percebeu o ciúme na voz dele.

- E como eu faria a surpresa, maninha ? – o esquilo respondeu, na mesa, é possível ver Lula Molusco e Patrick dando um dólar cada para Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco apostava que o tal Randy era namorado, Patrick apostou que era irmã, já que Bob Esponja disse irmão primeiro.

- Pessoal – Sandy disse aos amigos – esse é meu irmão mais velho, Randy Bochechas, mano, esses são meus amigos, Lula Molusco, Bob Esponja e Patrick.

- Ah, o 'amigo' que você me disse naquela carta... – Randy tentou terminar a frase mas Sandy lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Sim, irmãozinho – ela respondeu enquanto ele tossia por causa do golpe – os _amigos_ de quem eu lhe falei.

- Prazer – ele disse aos três na mesa – então lindinha, sua voz está bem afiada desde que saiu de casa, hein ? Mas você ainda se lembra como canta... isso ? – ele entregou à ela uma folha parecida com as várias que estavam em cima da mesa, seu olhar se iluminou quando leu.

- E como eu poderia esquecer ? – Sandy pegou a mão do irmão e o levou até a mesa onde estavam, ele sentou-se primeiro ao lado de Bob Esponja e ela foi em seguida, sentou entre Randy e Lula Molusco, depois chegou perto da mesa, a cifra deveria ser de piano de novo.

- Pronta ? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu, depois começou a tocar na mesa como antes, só que era um ritmo mais lento. {Let it go feat Chad Kroeger}

- Love that once hung on the wall  
>Used to mean something<br>But now it means nothing  
>The echoes are gone in the hall<br>But I still remember  
>The pain of December<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry is too late<p>

I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<p>

- You came back to find I was gone – Randy entrou na dança, ou melhor, no canto -  
>And that place is empty<br>Like the hole that was left in me  
>Like we were nothing at all<br>It's not what you meant to me  
>I thought we were meant to be<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry is too late<p>

- I'm breaking free from these memories – ambos cantaram -  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<p>

I let it go (and now I know) {os parênteses são Randy}  
>A brand new life (is down this road)<br>And when it's right (you always know)  
>So this time (I won't let go)<p>

There's only one thing left here to say {juntos de novo}  
>Love's never too late<p>

I've broken free from those memories  
>I've let it go, I've let it go<br>And two goodbyes led to this new life  
>Don't let me go, don't let me go<br>Oh, Oh  
>Oh (don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go)<p>

Won't let you go  
>Don't let me go – eles terminaram e Randy a abraçou, Bob Esponja, Patrick e Lula Molusco aplaudiram, é claro, Lula Molusco o fez sem muito entusiasmo.<p>

- Que saudades, maninho.

- Pois podem matar a saudades em outro lugar – Sr. Sirigueijo interrompeu – já é hora de fechar.

Todos saíram, quer dizer, apenas os cinco mais o proprietário, pois os outros que estavam no restaurante já haviam ido embora faz tempo, Sandy foi um pouco à frente conversando com Bob Esponja enquanto Lula Molusco e Patrick conversavam com seu irmão.

- E vocês já se conhecem faz tempo ? – Randy perguntou.

- Sim, Bob Esponja e eu fomos dar as boas vindas à Sandy quando ela se mudou – Patrick respondeu.

- E você Lula Molusco ? –disse Randy ao cefalópode.

- Não nos falamos muito, ela encolheu Bob Esponja e esse abestalhado que quase me mataram tentando tirar a palheta da clarineta da minha garganta.

- Pois não parece, ela escreveu muito sobre você...

- Irmãozinho, hora de ir, tchau rapazes – ela disse, ninguém percebeu mas ela lhe deu um beliscão no braço.

- Espere um pouco, eu estava conversando com seu... {Push}

- That Maybe you should just shut up – Sandy o interrompeu -  
>Even when it gets tough<br>Baby 'cause this is love.  
>And you know when push comes to shove<br>It's gonna take the both of us  
>Baby, this is love<br>Baby, this is love

- Mas eu já estou indo, me deixe só terminar de falar com ele...

- It's really great to be with you – Sandy continuou cantando para faze-lo parar de falar -  
>This is how I could spend my life<br>But I'm capable of taking care of myself  
>So if you screw this up than go take a hike*<br>It's a waste of my time  
>Shakin' it up,<br>Goin' out to search if it's really meant to be  
>Then you could find a way to see<p>

- Calma Sandy, é só eu dizer pra ele que… - não tinha jeito, ela o arrastou para longe dos amigos – se safou dessa vez, mas da próxima você não vai me impedir de dizer à ele seu segredinho – ele passou o braço em torno dos ombros da irmã e riu.

- Cale a boca e continue cantando – ela disse à ele - That Maybe you should just shut up  
>Even when it gets tough<br>Baby 'cause this is love... – ele começou a cantar junto com ela e assim foram embora para a Cúpula da Arvore, Patrick e Lula Molusco ficaram ali olhando os dois indo embora.

- Eu não entendi nada – disse Lula Molusco.

- Nem eu – Patrick respondeu, no final, não seria aquele o dia que Randy contaria ao cefalópode a paixão de sua irmã por ele.

**A / N : Caraca... isso tá gigante... Lembrando que todas as letras de música escritas aqui pertencem à Avril Lavigne, agora mal posso esperar pois recebi a noticia que meu celular vai ter alta do concerto (mas a melhor noticia de hoje foi que agora Squandy tem uma nova fã e ela disse que vai fazer Fanarts, cara, estou exalando felicidade XD) pretendo traduzir isso em breve, espero que além de espalhar Squandy eu também consiga trazer mais fãs para a Avril, cara, ela é D++++ ! (O nome das musicas esta entre {} pouco antes da letra)**


End file.
